1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile connector and more particularly to a universal wall panel tile connector that is simple, reliable and relatively inexpensive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many offices have moveable wall panel systems that include vertical supports and wall panel assemblies which may be variously configured to divide an office space into different work areas. Each wall panel assembly usually includes a rectangular frame and two oppositely disposed tiles that are decorative from color and texture standpoints.
Tiles are usually made of wood, plastic or metal panels covered with paint or stain, or other material such as fabric. There is, however, a limit to the type of wall surfaces available to a space planner.